


You Kissed Me

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel (Supernatural) Lives, Caught, Chuck is God, Confident Dean, Dirty Talk, Exchanging Vows, First Dance, First Kiss, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Frottage, Happy Dean, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Honeymoon, Human Castiel, Interrupting Sam, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Men of Letters Bunker, Networking, Oral Sex, Portals, Rings, Sam Knows, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Smut, Soul Bond, Top Dean, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings, mild homophobia, pre wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Chuck enlists Dean's help to get Castiel back then some fluffy stuff happens.





	1. Chapter 1

“What the hell?” Dean was in the bunker one minute and the next he was back on the shore where he’d seen Cas fall. He thought he must have dozed off and slipped back into the much too familiar nightmare.

 

“Found something that belongs to you.”

 

Dean spun on his heel, muscle memory had his gun pulled from the small of his back to aiming at the source of the voice. “Chuck?”

 

The short, scruffy man snapped his fingers and the gun was on the ground at his feet. “I heard you, Dean. All of heaven heard your cry when Castiel...that kind of pain…”

 

Dean shook off the parlor trick magic. “Yeah? Well how come I got nothing? I prayed to all you bastards!”

 

Chuck tried to gently approach him but Dean held up a hand. He gave a mirthless, thin smile. “I made you pancakes and you’re still an atheist?”

 

“I’ve done more than my fair share of heavy lifting for you. What do I need faith for? Me, Sammy,  _ Cas _ ...I had faith in  _ us!  _ We got it done.”

“And I came to restore that faith, Dean. I found him. Okay? Well, sort of. I can see the rift. I can open it. But where he is, he has to come to the light on his own to get out. I need him to see your soul.”

 

Dean swallowed the hard lump that had risen in his throat. It went down like a hot stone. He had to be in a dream. His dreams were the only hopes he had to get Cas back. It’s how they easily turned to night terrors when he failed again. Same shit, different night.

 

“You wanna use me like a flashlight down a dark tunnel? That's a new one.” He scoffed. Hopefully the interrupting Moose was on his way to his room right now to startle him awake.

 

“I need to be here and there at the same time. I can do that. I’m, you know, God. I need you on this side. I put one hand on your soul and project it to the other side. Castiel gets close enough I pull him out.”

 

Dean crossed his arms. “Say this works. Say this isn’t another trick my brain is pulling on me because I drank too much and slept too little. You zap us back to the bunker and everything is hunky dory?”

 

He allowed Chuck to approach him this time. A hand went to his shoulder, his  _ Cas _ shoulder. “We don’t know what he’s been through since he’s been gone. He could need time to heal, to recover. He’ll want to be  _ home _ , Dean. Home with his family.”

 

The words triggered Dean. “Just do it. Either I wake up or it feels like a shotgun blast to my chest.” 

 

Chuck walked a few paces away then gestured for Dean to join him. He literally grabbed the air and tore a portal. He straddled the two worlds with a hand outstretched towards Dean and half of his body out of sight. Dean opened his shirt and pressed his chest against Chuck’s palm until he felt the pain.

 

It was searing and chilling. He’d housed the thousands of souls inside and it felt nothing like Chuck gripping his own soul. He nearly went faint front the trauma before Chuck let him go. He hit the ground anyway, Chuck and Castiel falling with him.

 

He scrambled to Cas. He grabbed and touched and then pulled him into a crushing hug. “You’re here,” Dean sobbed into his shoulder. In a moment he raised his head and pressed their lips together. It was brief and only one of many kisses and touches that landed on Castiel’s face. He registered the fact that Cas was cold and naked.

 

“Chuck? You wanna whip up a blanket or something?” Dean looked around. Chuck snapped his fingers and conjured his wayward son an ensemble fit for any Winchester...three layers, faded jeans, and boots. 

 

“I’m sending you home now. Take care of each other. And try not to die. Something big is coming, boys.” Chuck left in a wisp of white smoke and they were transported to the bunker. Cas had yet to utter a word.

 

***

 

Dean was ecstatic to have him home. He made up Cas’ room with family pictures and some books. He sorted through his clothes and culled out some to put in Cas’ dresser. He brought him coffee and honey on toast for breakfast. Cas smiled but stayed silent.

 

One his third night home, Dean decided a celebratory dinner was in order. He made burgers and homemade fries. He frosted mugs for the beer. It was a manly feast for the Winchester boys. He beamed with pride when Cas dug in and grunted his approval around a mouthful.

 

After dinner he could have had Sam clean up but it was another excuse to be with Cas. “I’ll wash, you dry?” Cas took the towel and worked beside him.

 

After the plates, he finally spoke. “You kissed me.” His voice was small and quiet. Dean tensed a little.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I crossed a line. Just so happy to see you again, you know?”

 

“Is that all there was to it?” They were still avoiding each other’s eyes.

 

“What else could it be? That’s like,  _ the _ rule. Humans and angels don’t hook up.”

 

Cas set down his towel and grabbed Dean’s arm. He took the hunter’s hand and placed it on his chest. “My heart is beating. My chest is rising and falling with breath. I came back human, Dean.”

 

“Is this the part where you tell me you’re just a boy, standing in front of another boy, asking him to love you?”

 

Cas scoffed. “Can you say anything emotional without quoting a Julia Roberts’ movie?” He pushed Dean’s hand away and walked to the fridge for another beer. Without looking he handed one off to Dean as well. “I told you I loved you. More than once.”

 

“I know. It’s...I could barely say it to my own Mom. And I figured that you already knew, knew why we couldn’t…” Dean trailed off. Off course he loved Cas. Sometimes he got a little confused about how but he always loved him. He was  _ family _ . Even when he was off doing something stupid, like getting himself killed.

 

“Nothing is stopping this now except for you.” Cas tipped his bottle up. “It’s because I’m a man.”

 

Dean slammed his beer down on the counter, making it fizz over. “You idiot. You really don’t get it? We aren’t like everybody else. Someone or some  _ thing _ will always come after us. They will hurt us to get to each other. Heaven was starting to chill out over you and they would have struck you down over me. How could I live with that?”

 

Cas slowly nodded with understanding. “I am no longer heaven’s concern. And our bond has already been exploited to the breaking point. Got any more reason?”

 

Dean shook his head. “This isn’t gonna work.”

 

“When has that stopped us?”

 

“Damnit, Cas.” Dean’s resolve was breaking. Cas was staring intensively. He stayed frozen in his spot as the former angel approached him. He dropped his eyes to the side and clenched his jaw when Castiel’s hand stroked it.

 

“Kiss me, Dean. Like you’ve always wanted to. Like  _ I’ve  _ wanted you to.” Cas made Dean face him. He saw so much pain behind those emerald eyes that he wanted to take away. He knew that wall between them needed to come down if they were ever to build a life together. He pressed his chapped lips against Dean’s supple ones.

 

Dean lost his internal struggle. Both hands went up to cup Castiel’s face as he deepened the kiss. He backed Cas into the counter and dropped his hands to lift him onto it. Cas immediately wrapped his arms and legs around Dean. His hand went up into Dean’s hair.

 

Castiel had kissed before. He sensed the attraction Meg felt for him and tested recreating what he’d seen on the adult film. It was a curiosity. She tasted of ash and sulfur, though. The woman who found him, Daphne, had wanted for very little affection. There were hugs and quick pecks. Then the reaper. She had taken advantage of him when he was in no position to say no to her advances. He went through the motions until it was over. But Dean...Dean ignited the passion inside him. It was a thrill and a  _ need _ _.  _

 

Dean lifted him off the counter and laid him back on the table. He crawled up over him, straddling him without more than their chests and mouths touching. Dean’s tongue was in his mouth, gently lapping at his. He pushed Dean’s flannel down his shoulders and ran his fingers up under the sleeves of his black tee.

 

“Oh come on! Where we eat? We have like forty rooms for you to do that in,” Sam whined, interrupting.

 

Dean lifted his head, his lips were puffy from the impromptu makeout session. He was still in a stupor and just blinked a couple times at his brother. He looked at his own disheveled state. He balanced on one arm so he could wipe his mouth and pull himself together. Cas was giggling, actually giggling.

 

“Um, yeah. Sorry.” Dean slunk down off the table and helped Cas as well. He took Castiel’s hand and pulled him past his smirking little brother towards the dorms. He stopped just outside Cas’.

 

“Dean? Are we calling it a night?” Cas leaned back against his door and tried to look coy.

 

Dean dropped his forehead to Cas’ and put his hands low on the other man’s waist. “Probably should. I mean...this was great. I like this. But I don’t know if I’m ready for what comes after the kissing part, you know?”

 

“I understand, Dean. I’m not sure about that part either. I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life if you’ll have me.”

 

Dean blushed. “Was that a proposal?”

 

Cas smiled. “A promise.” He kissed Dean gently. “Goodnight, Dean.”

 

Dean reluctantly pulled away to walk the ten steps to his own room. “Goodnight, Cas.” He went to turn the knob.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I knew. I always knew. I just wanted to hear it.”

  
Dean ducked his head and cleared his throat. “You will, Cas,” he promised as he retreated to his room. He meant it. Someday the words would come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a big decision about where his relationship with Cas is heading and goes to see Claire and Jody.

“Sam?” Cas tapped the library door frame to announce his presence.

 

“Oh, hey Cas,” he responded. He was leaned over a book on alternate dimensions.

 

“If you have a moment there is something I would like to discuss with you.” He took a seat across from him.

 

Sam cleared his throat and looked up. “If it’s about the other night…”

 

“It is. I believe I should apologize to you. I should have informed you of my intentions with Dean.”

 

Sam laughed. “Dude, you’re adults and what you do is your business. I just didn't want to see it in the kitchen.”

 

Cas was confused. After Dean mentioned a proposal he thought it was tradition to speak with his intended’s family. “I seem to have offered him the prospect of matrimony. I thought it appropriate to ask for your blessing.”

 

More laughter from Sam. “Cas! Cas, man. Okay. What exactly did you say?”

 

Cas carefully recounted the conversation he’d had with Dean. “Did I not declare myself?”

 

“How long have you and Dean been together, as a couple?”

 

“I suppose it was agreed upon that night.”

 

“Then maybe that was like more of a long term goal?”

 

Cas slumped in his chair, feeling somewhat deflated. Sam reached over and patted his arm. “I am embarrassed. I should not have assumed. Thank you for clarifying that for me.” He rose to leave.

 

“Cas, wait. I’m sorry. I’m really happy for you and Dean. And  _ when _ the day comes you take the next step, you have my blessing. I’ll even go ring shopping with you. Okay?”

 

“I appreciate that, Sam. I do have one issue. It isn't possible for you to be my best man as well.”

 

Sam choked up a little. “Wow. Um...that really means a lot to me, Cas. I would be honored to stand up for you both. You’re my brother, too.” He came around the table and nearly crushed the shorter man in a bear hug.

 

***

 

Dean was out in the garage giving one of the bikes a good tune up. He planned on taking Cas out for a ride soon. He heard the heavy clomp of his brother’s boots. 

 

“Sammy!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Come ‘ere a minute.”

 

Sam set down the toolbox he’d come out for and pulled up a milk crate to sit on by his brother. “Need an extra hand?”

 

Dean shook his head. “Nah. It’s um...it’s about me and Cas. Guess you figured out it’s happening.”

 

Sam smirked. “We’re good. You know I’m happy about it.” He playfully gave Dean’s shoulder a soft punch. “Kind of saw it coming anyway.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Come on. The heart eyes and total lack of personal space? The way you say each other’s names? Psychic level non-verbal communication?”

 

Dean considered it and kind of shrugged. Sam was right. “You know, he kind of proposed to me the other night.”

 

“That something you want to see happen someday?”

 

“What if I don’t wanna wait? We don’t need to date to get to know each other. We know how we feel about each other. Never know when one of our tickets is getting punched. Why not just do it? Buy a couple rings?”

 

Sam’s face flushed. He dropped his head so his hair fell in his face. “I think I fucked up.”

 

Dean eyed him. “Care to elaborate?”

 

“Cas and I talked and he asked for my blessing. I gave it but I told him marriage sounded like more of a long term goal. I thought you’d just want to shack up with him.”

 

A low growl came from Dean’s throat. He stood up and kicked his crate away. “Damnit! Why did you do that?”

 

Sam raised his hands in a defensive stance. “Sorry. I thought he was rushing into things and that it would scare you off.”

 

“Well I’m done being scared. I spent too long running from what was right in front of me. I want to lock this down.” He paced around a little.

 

“If that's what you want to do, then I support you. But he kind of asked me to be his best man too.” 

 

Dean’s expression softened into a smile. He never thought he’d settle down with anyone, much less someone who loved Sam as much as he did. “Guess if he went all old-fashioned I should probably go talk to Claire, huh? I mean, she’s kind of his kid.”

 

“She’s kind of your kid, too,” Sam reminded him. 

 

“Maybe I’ll take him there when we go out on our little road trip. I could get Jody to distract him or something.”

 

***

 

Cas felt like he was flying again on the back of the vintage Triumph. His arms were wrapped around Dean’s waist. They wore matching aviator glasses and Dean had bought him a new leather jacket. He was excited to take the trip to see Claire. 

 

They stopped for a quick bite to eat on the way. They sat outside with their burgers and beer. He enjoyed the sun on his skin and the sound of Dean’s laughter. This round of humanity was already so much better than the last. His budding relationship with Dean felt more comfortable than the memory foam mattress they started sharing.

 

Dean had called Jody a couple days before. He was a little hazy on the details but he said he needed to talk and that Cas owed Claire an explanation for his absence. There was only so much Dean could cover for before she needed to hear it from him. Cas loved her like his own. Hell, Dean did too. 

 

Jody gripped Dean tight when she opened the door for them. The last time she’d seen him he was so broken she wondered if her next call from Sam would be grim news. He looked good, happy. She knew it was Cas that did that.

 

Claire was more reserved. She’d had to grieve the loss of her father and then the loss of the man who gave her a family with Jody, Alex, and the Winchesters. While relieved to hear he came back, she steeled herself to letting him back in. But he asked to speak to her, to apologize for his absence after promising to watch over her.

 

“You look good, Dean. I was worried about you,” Jody said as she handed him a beer.

 

“I was worried about me, too.”

 

“So...you wanted to talk?” 

 

Dean took a good pull from his bottle first. “Thinking about settling down, becoming an honest man.”

 

Jody’s eyes flew wide. “Holy shit! When did this happen?”

 

“Been a long time coming. Cas kind of proposed and I kind of played it off but I got to thinking maybe it’s a good idea.”

 

“Wow! I mean, wow. Is he telling Claire right now? Is there gonna be a wedding?”

 

Dean hadn’t even thought about that part. “I um...need your help distracting him for a couple minutes. He went and kind of asked Sam for his blessing so I thought I should ask for hers.”

 

Jody smiled through her forming happy tears. “That is  _ so _ sweet! Dean I’m so happy for you.”

 

He finished off his beer. “You know, nobody seems too surprised.”

 

Jody waved him off. “I wish you could see yourself when he calls you or texts you. How your eyes crinkle a little and I see your dimple when you talk about him. How empty you were when he died. I used to see that look in the mirror after I lost my husband. You love him.”

 

“Yeah, I do, Jody.” Dean nodded. He had yet to say the words himself but it was true. And when he was ready to say them, he would do it up right. Bended knee and everything.

 

***

 

“You came to talk so talk.” Claire sat on the porch swing. Castiel stood.

 

“I know the words may seem empty to you, but I am truly sorry. I disappeared from your life after promising to look after you. I should have come to see you after you had settled in here. But I made a choice that I thought would protect the people I love, including you.”

 

Claire shifted uneasily in her seat. The words  _ I’m not your father _ were still louder than the man who looked like him were speaking.

 

“I took some solace knowing you were safe and were in a loving home. But one thing led to another. I made a horrible mess of things with Lucifer and had to try to undo my wrongs. I was responsible for a nephilim coming into the world and was called back to heaven.” Cas looked down and away. “I was powerless to answer yours and Dean’s prayers when you were hurt. I begged to be returned, taken to you. I was ridiculed and admonished for calling humans my family.”

 

He let the word settle with her before continuing. “You  _ are _ my family, Claire. A wise man once said, ‘family don’t end with blood,’ and he was right. My home is here, even if I were still an angel.”

 

“Wait, you’re human?” Claire interrupted.

 

“I died, Claire. Lucifer killed me and I was sent to another plane to do my penance. I had many conversations with a version of myself. I felt guilt and remorse. I wished for one last chance to just be a good man. My Father found me and pulled me back.”

 

“Your...like the big guy?”

 

“He prefers to be called Chuck,” Cas grinned. He had a difficult relationship with the man but when it counted he had been there.

 

“So you were gone to keep us safe?”

 

“Yes. I will always do anything in my power to protect you. I also want to live up to my second chance at humanity. If you will allow me to be a bigger part of your life I will not squander the precious time you give me. You may not see me as a father but that doesn't mean I don’t see you as a daughter.”

 

Claire relaxed her defensive stance. “Like that Bobby guy with Sam and Dean.”

 

Cas smiled, “Precisely.”

 

“Yeah, okay. I mean, you did give me a new family. I’m pretty much an honorary Winchester.”

 

“About that...I need to tell you something. Dean and I…”

 

“Finally hooked up?” Claire finished his sentence. She had a happy expression. She could always tell there was something there.

 

“Yes, actually. We are in a relationship. It may lead to matrimony. Sam has already given his blessing.”

 

Claire scuffled her boots on the porch. “I guess that's cool with me too.”

 

“May I hug you, Claire. It feels like a moment.”

 

She stood and extended her arms. “It’s a moment. You’re getting the hang of this human thing.”

 

Jody opened the front door. “Hey, Cas. Can you come to the garage for a minute? I have some old books and I need to know if they're worth translating?”

 

He released Claire and followed Jody.

 

“How’d it go, kid?” Dean poked his head out the door and checked if Cas was gone.

 

“Good, I guess. You gonna give me a pep talk about letting him back in?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Sort of. I mean, whether he’s your dad or not he’s gonna be in your life. Well, as much as I am.”

 

“He told me. It’s cool. Got my blessing, blah, blah, blah. Who popped the question?”

 

Dean was taken aback. Perhaps Sam’s conversation hadn’t dissuaded him. “He kinda did but now I kinda want to.” He huffed a laugh. “Guess he even beat me to the punch with getting your approval.”

 

“You guys really need to work on your communication skills before you get hitched.”

 

Dean nodded in agreement as Cas and Jody returned. He decided he better get on the ring buying sooner than later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go exactly as planned but there is finally some smut!

“How’d it go?” Sam asked when Dean and Cad got back to the bunker. Cas was still gathering things from the Impala.

 

“Claire and Jodes are on board.” He leaned closer to his brother to speak quieter if Cas walked in. “He asked Claire first. I think he’s still on track to make a real proposal.”

 

“And I thought you wanted to get the ball rolling. Cold feet?”

 

“No! I...I wanna propose to  _ him. _ I’m going on Amazon tonight and ordering rings when he goes to sleep.”

 

“Dean, are you  _ sure _ you two aren’t rushing into this?”

 

The elder Winchester scowled. “We’ve been dancing around this for nine years. I thought you were happy about this?”

 

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I am. I guess I’m just waiting for the big freak out. You never just let yourself be happy. I don’t want Cas to get hurt.”

 

Dean’s heart fell. Did Sam have that much doubt in him? He was more sure about Cas than ever, even if had been a couple weeks of making out and cuddling.

 

“I’m in love with him, Sam.”

 

“What?” Dean heard in stereo. Of course Cas chose that exact moment to come in. He turned to face him and reached out his arms for Cas. He took both hands in his.

 

“I love you, Cas. And if there’s one thing this faithless man has, it’s faith in  _ us _ . I can’t stop thinking about what you said and…” he went to his knee without giving it a second thought, “I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll have me.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped. He actually held his breath waiting for Cas to respond.

 

Cas had cried before but only in pain or sadness. These hot tears stinging his eyes were from...elation? He’d waited so long to hear the words he felt emanating from Dean’s soul. “Yes,” he finally willed himself to say.

 

“Yes?” Dean asked to be sure.

 

Cas nodded and pulled Dean up to him. He kissed him passionately, momentarily oblivious to Sam’s presence. Dean held him tight and kind of rocked them in place when the came up for air. He couldn't imagine a single moment in his life that had been more perfect than this.

 

“I...shit. I wanted to get a ring first and do some grand gesture…” Cas cut him off with another kiss.

 

“No, Dean. This was perfect. I don’t need a ring to know I’m yours.” 

 

“Babe, I want the whole world to know you’re mine. And I wanna show people that I belong to the devastatingly handsome man beside me.”

 

Sam cleared his throat to remind them that he was indeed still in the room. “Guys? First of all, congratulations. Second, wow. That was the most chick flick moment I’ve ever witnessed.”

 

Dean turned his attention to Sam. “Oh yeah? Well now you’re the official wedding planner, Bitch.”

 

“It’s on, Jerk.”

 

***

 

After a celebratory drink or three, Dean and Cas retired to their room. They ditched the boots and started peeling away enough layers to sleep in their tees and boxers. 

 

“You know, it’s okay with me if you’re not interested in sex.”

 

Cas frowned. “Why would you think that?”

 

Dean shrugged. “We always stop after making out so I thought that was as far as you felt comfortable. Just saying it’s not a deal breaker if you’re ace or something.”

 

“Ace?”

 

“Ace, like asexual?”

 

Cas pondered for a moment. “Oh. I’m not but I appreciate that. I’m fairly certain I’m gay and I am interested in a physical relationship with you. We  _ are _ betrothed.”

 

Dean felt some relief wash over him. He knew Cas had a bad track record with sex and just assumed he’d be turned off by it. Knowing he was interested meant they would be able to communicate through touch, something Dean was more comfortable with.

 

“You’re kinda cute when you throw out archaic words like ‘betrothed’.” Dean pulled the barely dressed man tight to his body. “We’re engaged, man! Can you believe it?”

 

“I may have imagined this from time to time. I never thought it would become a reality. All of this is beyond my ventures into fantasy.”

 

Dean walked them back towards the bed laid down beside Cas, facing him. “I had some fantasies too.”

 

Cas scooted a little closer on their bed. He trailed a finger up and down Dean’s chest. “Would you tell them to me?” 

 

Dean blushed. It was kind of weird saying things like that to Cas, wondering if he was going to sound too pervy. “Well, I thought about kissing you like a million times. And I thought about kissing your neck and all over your chest and back. I wanted to feel how strong the muscles were in your arms and thighs, wanted to feel them squeezing me.”

 

Castiel’s pupils dilated. He was getting very aroused and audibly gulped. “I’ve thought of that, too. Wanted your lips and tongue on my skin. Wondered how you would look on your knees before me.”

 

“Damn, that’s hot, Cas.” Dean practically pounced on him. He stripped off his shirt and threw it against the wall. Dean wasted no time working his lips and tongue over as much exposed skin as he could get. He took a chance and rolled his tongue around one of Cas’ nipples. When Cas’ back arched he knew he hit a sensitive spot.

 

Dean carefully hovered over his angel. Yes, always  _ his  _ angel no matter what. His hands roamed and squeezed the hard biceps before trailing down Cas’ torso. To tease, he completely skipped over the fun zone to dig into those thighs. So maybe he was a thigh guy. He preferred his women with ample curves as well.

 

Cas was enjoying the attention but his erection was straining to be released from his boxers. His eyes were dark and hungry as he looked down at Dean. He could only nod and groan when Dean’s fingers slipped under the waistband. 

 

“Just to be clear, Cas. You are the only person on the planet I would do this for. And I might be bad at it.” Dean stared down the twitching, full member.

 

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “What would I have to compare it to?” He smiled. 

 

“Point goes to the gorgeous brunette,” Dean ceded. He took Cas in his hand first to get the feel for it. It was about the same size only thicker than his. He gave it a couple tugs and watched some precum bead up on the tip. Dean psyched himself up and engulfed the whole tip in his mouth. It felt weird but tasted okay.

 

There was no way he was getting all of it down. But he was used to it on his end of things. He let some drool go down the shaft for lube and stroked what he wasn’t bobbing in his mouth. Cas was writhing on the bed and making deliciously filthy noises. Maybe he wasn’t bad at this after all.

 

“Dean...Dean...I’m almost there...please,” Cas whined. One hand was fisting the comforter and the other was on Dean’s cheek. His toes started curling. His back arched. “Fuck!” 

 

Dean couldn't pull off fast enough so he wound up swallowing some of it and spitting the rest on the floor. He wiped the back of his hand across his face. “Little more warning next time, babe. Forgot to teach you blowjob etiquette 101. Always let the blow- _ er _ decide if they want to swallow.

 

Cas stroked his face. “My apologies, Dean. That felt incredible. Better than my fantasy.”

 

Dean beamed at the compliment. “Thanks, Cas. You look totally blissed out right now.”

 

“I am. And very relaxed. But we haven't discussed your pleasure yet. I don’t want to leave you with...oh that expression...blue balls.”

 

Dean snickered. How the hell did Cas make everything sound so adorable? “That is entirely up to you. Or if you just want to kiss me while I take care of it myself that’s cool.”

 

Cas sat up on his elbows a little. “Will you remove your underwear for me?”

 

He didn't need to be asked twice. He shucked them off and they joined Cas’ discarded clothes on the floor. He let Cas look him over. “Like what you see? I hope so ‘cause you’re signing on for this for the long haul.”

 

Cas licked his lips. He wanted to give Dean the same kind of pleasure he’d just experienced. He sat up and pushed Dean back on the bed. He repeated the actions Dean had taken. He spent more time with Dean's nipples, though. He even lightly nipped at them to make Dean’s breath hitch.

 

He didn't bother to tease. Cas went after what he wanted. He took Dean in and pushed the throbbing heat as far as be could down his throat. He realized he could easily accommodate his lover. He placed Dean’s hand on his head and gripped Dean’s parted thighs as he went to work.

 

He enjoyed the taste of Dean’s skin, the musky scent of his trimmed hair. He relished the satisfied sounds Dean made. He even moaned a little himself and the vibrations from it made Dean cry out. 

 

“Cas...head’s up. I’m really close.” Dean tapped his hand.

 

Cas looked up at him with determination in his eyes and bobbed faster. He sucked hard at the head when he pulled up and drained the pulses of cum from Dean as he climaxed. He even licked the slit cleaned after he popped off. Dean shuddered from overstimulation.

 

“That...you deserve a medal or trophy for that, Cas.”

 

“I wanted to give you what you gave me. It was euphoric.” 

 

“Yeah, you were amazing, baby.” He willed himself to reposition to where his head was on his pillow. He pulled Cas to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Can’t wait to marry you, go on a honeymoon. Somewhere with a beach would be nice.”

 

Cas nuzzled into him. “That would be nice. Somewhere with the sun and the waves crashing.”

 

Dean hooked his foot under the folded quilt at the foot of the bed so he could pull it up over them. He didn't want to move. He was exactly where he wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww...it's time for a wedding!

“Ugh!” Sam picked up his phone for the hundredth time to check his notification. Dean and Cas went ring shopping. Separately. And he was home getting sent pics for his opinions.

 

Dean was serious about making Sam the wedding planner. The couple wanted a very small ceremony, something warm and intimate. They each picked September eighteenth as their preferred wedding date. Turns out that was the date Cas brought Dean back. It was a kind of anniversary for them.

 

But none of them had a clue how to put together a wedding. They had to look up licensing laws and who could perform the ceremony. Then they remembered Dean was technically dead and couldn't get married. Legally. It was a minor setback. They could still have the ceremony and Cas could file paperwork to change James Novak to Castiel Winchester.

 

After some much appreciated wisdom from Jody, they agreed that Sam would stand like an officiant, holding the rings per his best man duties, and the couple would exchange their own vows. Jody even offered to let them use her cabin since the guests would include her, the girls, and Donna. Garth and his wife were expecting and couldn't travel. Jesse and Cesar didn’t have anyone to tend their ranch if they came.

 

**_Jerk:_ ** _ I think maybe this one. The blue matches his eyes.  _

 

**_Sam:_ ** _ It does. Buy it. _

 

**_Jerk:_ ** _ But what if I find one I like better? _

 

**_Sam:_ ** _ I told you he’d be happy with a plain silver band. _

 

**_Jerk:_ ** _ I’m getting this one. _

 

Sam had barely ended his text conversation with his brother before Cas messaged him a pic. 

 

**_Cas:_ ** _ It reminds me of the Impala. I think I found the perfect one.  _

 

**_Sam:_ ** _ Wow. That actually does look perfect. He’ll love it, Cas. _

 

**_Cas:_ ** _ Thank you, Sam. I appreciate your assistance and care in this matter. _

 

**_Sam:_ ** _ YW _

 

Finally that was over. They should be home in an hour or so. He still had to make them settle on tuxedos versus suits. Sam pointed out just how  _ informal _ the whole thing would be and that their Fed suits would be fine. Cas was down with whatever and Dean was the holdout. He thought they should do something fancy.

 

Music. Just Dean’s iPod on a speaker dock. Dean already knew what song he wanted his first dance with Cas to be to, and it was a surprise. At least there were no flowers other than their boutonnieres. And the newlyweds were just going to Florida for a few days so Dean could drive them.

 

***

 

Sam couldn't wait for it to just be over. Dean and Cas bickered over what traditional aspects they would adhere to. Cas insisted he stay at Jody’s the night before the wedding and Dean said neither of them was a blushing bride and they should all stay together at the cabin. Sam texted back and forth with Jody and Donna in the backseat.

 

In the end they  _ had _ to stay at Jody’s because Donna had taken over decorating the cabin and put her foot down about the grooms seeing it before their wedding. They were all familiar with her level of enthusiasm and feared how overboard she was going.

 

At least there wasn’t a need for a bachelor party. Apparently Dean had been having one for over twenty years. Instead, Jody had a cold case of beer and a full game of Cards Against Humanity. By the time midnight rolled around they had all laughed until their faces hurt. It was the first time they had all been together as a family.

 

***

 

Dean woke up sick from nerves. He was hours away from being a married man. Off the market. Devoted husband. Cas slept peacefully beside him. He was practically glowing. Dean eased off the guest bed without disturbing him. He found Jody sitting at her kitchen table with fresh coffee.

 

“You look like hell,” she assessed. 

 

“Got a bad case of the pre-wedding jitters.” He poured himself a cup even though he didn’t need to be any more alert and on edge.

 

“But you still wanna marry Cas, right?”

 

“Of course I do. Just...worried I’ll get all choked up and forget my vows or drop the ring or he changes his mind…”

 

“If you forget your vows, look in his eyes and just speak from your heart. I’ve seen his cat-like reflexes. You won’t drop a ring.” She leaned over and took his hand. “Cas is just as gone on you as you are on him. He’s been waiting for this moment since the beginning of time. Nothing will stop him from saying yes.”

 

Dean took a few deep breaths. He doubted he’d be calm until after it was over. They were going to spend their first night married at the cabin then leave for Florida the next morning. Five days of newlywed bliss in the off season. 

 

“That all you're worried about,” Jody pressed. She was incredibly perceptive.

 

“Not to overshare, but...the wedding night.” He looked up at her and hoped she filled in the blanks without him having to say it.

 

Her eyes widened then she nodded. “Not my area of expertise. I mean...you guys have both been tested, right?”

 

“Yeah. We did. Both clean bills of health.”

 

“Do you know who...I mean...who pitches and who catches?” She cringed. Dean did too.

 

“Not exactly. It’s a big step. Neither of us have done that before.”

 

“Oh. But you’ve  _ been _ together?”

 

Dean blushed. “Yeah, in other ways.”

 

Jody smiled. “Then do what you’re comfortable with. What matters is that you will be spending the night with your  _ husband _ . You’ll know when it’s time and everything feels right.” She tipped her cup to him. “At least that’s what I’ve been telling my girls.”

 

“Great. Now I feel like an eighteen year old girl...um...woman. Sorry.” Dean leaned back from the table. Jody was right. He was marrying Cas because it was  _ right _ . Everything they’ve experienced since Chuck brought him back had clicked into place like a set of Legos.

 

“You’ll be fine. _Both_ of you. Now help me cook breakfast and get in your weird kitchen Zen mode.”

 

***

 

“Oh my Chuck! Donna, you did all this?” Sam whirled around the great room of the cabin. It was amazing. It was definitely wedding decor but all done in denim and plaid. She must have had a Pinterest marathon. 

 

Dean picked her up and spun her around. “This is awesome! I love it!” He gave her a wet smooch on her cheek.

 

“Gosh. It was fun, ya know? Just me and my trusty ol’ glue gun.” She grinned at him.

 

Cas was in awe as well. Nothing quite said Winchester like what he was seeing. And someone he barely knew did all of that for them, for  _ family _ . He hugged her as well and she squeezed him back like they had known each other for years.

 

Jody clapped her hands to bring them for attention. “We gonna do this before I have to shoot a runner in the ass? Sam, you have rings?” He patted his suit pocket and nodded before taking his place.

 

Next she positioned the grooms, arm in arm, in a doorway. She cued Claire for the music and Alex snapped pics with her phone. The entire wedding party smirked as Dean and Cas walked to the chorus of ‘Can’t Fight This Feeling Anymore’. Very Dean and Very appropriate.

 

Sam started. “We, the family each other chose to be a part of, are officially naming another Winchester. Castiel has been our friend, my brother, and now my brother-in-law. He and Dean have survived every obstacle in their path, including each other. They give me hope that soulmates are real and that we all have one out there somewhere.”

 

Dean was already tearing up and feeling mushy. He had to wipe his eyes and focus on his equally sappy husband-to-be. He had in fact forgotten the vows he’d written but he knew Jody was right about speaking from the heart.

 

“Castiel, you have been through literal hell for me. You’ve seen the breaks and scars and still think I’m beautiful. You’ve been my best friend even when I was your worst enemy. You had faith in me when I lost it in myself. You never stopped trying to save me because you always believed I was worth saving.

 

“I’ve been so scared. Scared I was never good enough for you. Scared I would disappoint you or hurt you. I’ve lost you too many times to let that fear hold me back any longer. No matter how much time I have left on this earth, I’m going to spend it with you. As your partner, your best friend, and your husband.” 

 

Dean held out a shaking hand for the ring. Sam peeked to double check it was the right one before placing it in the center of his brother’s palm.

 

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you, and to us.” He slipped the ring on Castiel’s finger, pausing to marvel at just how close he’d gotten the color of the stone to his beloved’s eyes. 

 

Sam sniffled and wiped his eyes before handing Cas his ring for Dean.

 

“Dean, the angels were correct in their assessment that I was lost the moment I laid a hand on you. My fall from heaven has always been towards you, for you. You opened my mind and my heart. Because of you I have truly lived these past nine years. 

 

“You are the love of a lifetime, many lifetimes. Whatever time I have left to walk this mortal realm I will walk with you, as your mate, your husband.”

 

His hands trembled as he slid the ring on Dean’s finger. “I give you this ring as a sign of my love and commitment to you, and to us.”

 

Chrome and black, just like his Baby. Cas chose well.

 

Sam pulled an envelope from his inside coat pocket. “Your new ID came to the post office box and I snagged it before you could open it. You are now officially Castiel James Winchester. So, kiss or whatever.”

 

Dean’s hands went up to cradle Cas’ jaw and he tilted his head back for a tender and audience appropriate kiss. They embraced each other tight as their family applauded their union. “We’re married, Cas,” Dean whispered in his ear.”

 

“We’re married,” Cas responded in a broken voice. 

 

They were encircled with more hugs and pats on the back. Alex snapped plenty of pictures for them. More laughter and joy filled the cabin than there had been in years.

 

“Let’s get this party started!” Donna announced as she popped the caps off a couple beers and handed them to the newlyweds. More bottles clinked and the two underage girls were given sodas much to their eye rolling.

 

“To the Winchesters!” Jody toasted. 

 

“Dean! You wanna do the first dance thing?” Sam asked. He scrolled through the iPod for Dean’s secret playlist.

 

Dean held out his hand for Cas then pulled him close. Elton John’s  _ Your Song  _ started playing and they gently swayed.

 

“Elton John?” Sam eyed him.

 

“Shut your face. It’s a good song.” He smiled at his husband. Husband.

 

***

 

It wasn't quite traditional but it was perfect for them. Instead of cake there were mini pies placed on a three tier stand. Dean allowed an apple one to be smushed in his face. At least Cas kissed and licked away some of the mess. 

 

Cas asked for a dance with Claire and she did. “So I guess if I ever do this you guys are the ones who give me away, right?” Cas took it as a small win. She at least considered them father figures in her life. He fully expected Dean to vet her potential suitors with the same diligence he worked a case.

 

Sam finally convinced Alex to put down the phone so he could offer a dance. Jody winked at him for being such a sweetheart. She got her own dance with him, as well as Donna.

  
It went well into the evening, a celebration of love and family. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night!

Dean locked the cabin door behind Sam after one last parting hug. He and Cas had ditched the ties and jackets. They kicked off their shoes and flopped down on the old sofa together.

 

“I’d say that went pretty well, Mr. Winchester.” Dean took his hand and kissed his knuckles. 

 

“I like being called that.” Cas kissed his cheek and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. The big event of the day was over but he was still nervous and excited. “I want you to make love to me tonight.”

 

“What? Are you sure? I mean, I thought we hadn’t decided yet.”

 

“I decided. When we make love, I enjoy how it feels with your weight and warmth on me. I look up into your eyes and see how much you love me, desire me.” Cas curled up against him and stroked his hand on Dean’s chest. “I want you looking down at me like that when we consummate our union.”

 

“Oh, Cas,” Dean pressed their lips together. He moved Cas into his lap and started unbuttoning his white dress shirt. Cas plucked open Dean’s shirt as well. Their kisses became more hungry. Their hands roamed and pawed over each other’s bare skin.

 

“Perhaps we should move to the bed.” Cas suggested. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and carried him to it. Donna struck there, too. Rose petals were scattered and there were candles and  _ other _ things on the dresser.

 

Dean laid Cas down on the bed and picked up the new bottle of Astroglide. “We are sending Donna a huge fruit basket when we get back.” He tossed it on the bed and joined his eager groom.

 

Their pants and boxers came off in a fury. Grinding against each other naked was familiar and comfortable territory. Most of their nights were spent like that before a little cleanup and spooning under the covers. Tonight they would venture further than they had gone before. Dean wished more than anything to make it good for Cas.

 

“Want me to light the candles?” Dean whispered hot against Castiel’s neck.

 

“Please. It’s romantic.”

 

Dean left the bed and struck a match from the book. “One romantic evening coming up.” He lit the tray of candles, rubbed his hands together, and crawled over Cas. He went straight to that spot on Cas’ neck that melted him like butter.

 

Cas wrapped his arms and legs around Dean. He pulled their bodies flush. He could feel how hard Dean already was. He was nervous about taking all of him in but he trusted Dean would be gentle with him.

 

“So I learned some stuff. You know, for when we tried this. I’m supposed to use my fingers to get the muscles loosened up so it won’t hurt. I mean, it might hurt and I don’t want to hurt you…”

 

“Dean, stop babbling. I’m nervous, too. But I’m excited as well. It’s something we get to experience together for the first time. And there is no one in the world I would have in this bed, inside my body, than you. If it feels uncomfortable we will stop and make love another way.”

 

Dean sighed. It was almost the exact same thing Jody told him before breakfast. “Okay. Slow and easy unless you tell me otherwise.”  He spread Cas’ legs wider before him and opened up the lube. Be started with just his fingertips slicked to spread it around Cas’ virgin hole.

 

Cas just hummed contently as Dean touched his most intimate place. He  _ did _ trust him. He let himself relax enough for Dean to press into him a little. Although he had a thorough understanding of anatomy, he wasn’t aware of just how stimulating that could be.

 

Dean added more of the viscous fluid and ventures further inside Cas with just his middle finger. It was hot and tight around him but felt so silky too. He watched Cas’ face for any signs he wasn’t into it. So far so good. 

 

It was kind of like foreplay with a woman. He liked to touch and taste and get her almost to the breaking point before be buried himself deep inside her. Dean let instinct take over and he understood the language Cas’ body was speaking to him. He knew just when to try the second finger, how deep to go, and how to find that sweet spot inside him that made precum ooze from his dick.

 

Cas was panting and moving his hips to meet Dean’s hand. Sensations flooded his nervous system and he begged Dean for more. He enjoyed the stretch and fullness of three fingers inside him but he wanted more. He wanted  _ Dean. _

 

“Please, please. I don’t...want...to come...before we...are one.” Cas dug his fingers into Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Okay, baby.” Dean withdrew and poured a good amount of the Astroglide in his hand to coat his aching shaft. That little bit of friction have him a moment of relief. He lined himself up with Cas and gently popped the head past his rim. He sank deeper as he lowered his full weight onto his husband. “You okay? Does it hurt?”

 

“No Dean. I feel good, so good. You can move when you want to.”

 

“Yeah? It’s good?” Dean smiled. The scary part was over. Cas wasn’t in pain or regretting his decision to do this. Now he could truly make love to his angel, his world. He eased back a little and pushed back in. Cas surged up to kiss him.

 

For Dean it felt amazing. This was the first time he’d ever gone bareback. Cas was moving with him and kissing him. His hands were all over and he was overwhelmed. Cas was his, completely his. Everything in Dean’s life was absolutely perfect for this one moment. He felt tears well up so be blinked them back to look down into Cas’ eyes.

 

“I love you. Love you so much, Cas.”

 

Deep pools of blue stared up at him. “I love you, Dean.” 

 

Dean almost stopped. The ache in his chest  nearly surpassed the ache in his groin. His emotions came rising with the tide of passion. “Are you close?”

 

Cas nodded. “Just touch me.”

 

Reluctantly he separated their sweaty torsos so he could reach Cas between them. He was already wet enough to ease the friction when Dean pulled at him. “Like this? Gonna come for me, baby? So close. Come with me, Cas.”

 

Dean gasped when Cas clenched down on him with his inner walls. Heat pooled on his fist. He caught a glimpse of the euphoric expression on Cas’ face before his own eyes rolled back and he drove in deep one last time. His whole body shuddered in the wake of his orgasm. His arm gave out and dropped him onto Cas.

 

They waited it out until their breathing had returned to normal before speaking or parting. Cas laughed at the sticky mess that had spread all over them. Dean scrunched his face and went for the travel pack of baby wipes Donna had left them. When he was satisfied they were relatively jizz free he settled back down on the bed.

 

“That was incredible, Dean. You really should experience it. There are so many nerves to be stimulated and I think it heightened the duration and intensity of my orgasm.” He the an arm over Dean’s waist and tangled their lower limbs together.

 

“You make it sound like you liked it or something,” Dean joked. He kissed Cas’ forehead.

 

“Oh yes. That wasn’t unpleasant at all.” A wide gummy grin spread across his face.

 

“Smartass. This what I gotta put up with for the rest of my life?”

 

“You can count on it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. A little peek at their honeymoon before they get back to work.

Cas was asleep in the front seat when they crossed the state line into sunny Florida. Dean patted his knee to rouse him. “Mornin’ Sunshine. Just a couple more hours till we got sand in our cracks.”

 

“That doesn't sound very appealing,” the older man groused. He blinked at the light.

 

“Come on, babe. You know we gotta have sex on the beach at least once. Then we can give each other a very thorough cleaning in the shower.” Dean winked at him. Cas just mumbled something and shifted to put his head on Dean’s shoulder. He was not a morning person.

 

That was okay. Dean glanced at the dash and figures they would be good for gas a while. He wrapped his arm around Cas and let him doze a little longer.

 

***

 

The hotel wasn’t exactly a resort but they had a pool and they were right on the beach. Cas took the bags out as Dean got them signed in.

 

“The Winchesters? Like brothers?” The clerk asked.

 

“No. Like husbands.” Dean eyed her for a response.

 

“Oh. I thought you might be  _ the _ Winchesters. The kind that like to go on hunting trips.” She pushed up her hair as she turned around for his keys. She had an anti-possession tattoo on her neck.

 

Dean relaxed. “You got one of them. No hunting trip this time. I’m on my honeymoon. Hoping to go a week without a job popping up.”

 

“All quiet for the moment. But if you guys want to shoot the breeze a bunch of us usually hang around that dive bar you drove past coming in. Pretzels are stale but the beer’s cold.”

 

“Dean?” Cas was loaded down with bags.

 

“Hey, babe.” He looked at the name tag on the clerk. “Cas, this is Angie. Angie, my devastatingly handsome husband, Cas. She’s in the same line of work we are.”

 

“Oh. Pleasure to meet you.” He shook her hand.

 

“Congrats, guys,” she smiled as she handed over the keys. “Don’t forget about the bar.”

 

“What bar?” Cas asked as they left the office.

 

“Hunter bar. Guess we’re kind of famous.”

 

“Well, we  _ are _ the Winchesters.”

 

“Yes we are,” Dean beamed.

 

***

 

Their first order of business as newlyweds was to make love on their king sized bed. Dean was just as tender as he’d been the first time. Cas was left very satisfied and easily curled into Dean’s arms.

 

“You wanna stay in bed all day or you wanna go do cheesy tourist-y stuff?” Dean asked as he stroked his hair.

 

“Both.”

 

Dean laughed. “How about another half hour in bed then we put on some shorts and hit the beach?”

 

Cas just nodded into Dean’s chest. He was happy for it to be just the two of them for awhile. No keeping it down or sneaking into their secret crevices in the bunker to keep from traumatizing Sam. He never minded their more innocent exchanges but they wanted Sam to stay and not threaten to move out.

 

So maybe they stayed in bed a little longer than the agreed upon thirty minutes. Cas looked like he was a lifelong beach bum with his even golden tan. Dean, not so much. He had more of a farmer’s tan so Cas slathered him in sunblock so he wouldn't burn and be miserable for the trip.

 

Hand in hand they walked down the small embankment through the warm sand and set out their towels. Dean waded into the water first and pulled Cas to join him. Once they were waist deep in the gentle waves Dean held him close and kissed him deeply. “Cross that off my bucket list.”

 

“Bucket list?” Cas tilted his head.

 

“You know, things you wanna do before you kick the bucket. Always wanted to vacation at the beach for fun. Always wanted to share it with someone special.”

 

“Then the next few days will be about fulfilling your wishes.” Cas stole the next kiss. “If you’re happy then I’m happy.”

 

“Oh I’m  _ very _ happy.” Dean grabbed Cas by the hips and pressed his hard cock into him. “We’re the only ones out here.”

 

“I like how you think.” Cas ground against him to get fully erect. Dean pushed down their swim trunks and took them both in his hand. He stroked the two hard shafts under the warm water as Cas clung to him and kept kissing him. It wasn’t long before they both went rigid and weak-kneed.

 

“That was awesome, baby. Sex in the ocean.”

 

“Another first for the misters Winchester.” Cas pulled up his shorts and waded a little longer, collecting a couple shells he kicked loose. They would be mementos of their time there.

 

***

 

“Does this bar have food? I’m quite hungry after our afternoon on the beach.” They had showered and dressed in beach casual clothes. Cas could become accustomed to seeing Dean in shorts and a tank top. 

 

“Angie said they got stale pretzels and cold beer. Maybe they got some nachos or hot wings.” Dean shrugged. He’d spent a long time living off free snacks at the bar and free drinks from the bartenders he flirted with.

 

She was right about it being a hunter’s bar. Lots of plaid and trucker hats. There was a short menu on a chalkboard behind the bar. Dean ordered them two loaded cheeseburgers and a couple cold ones. Angie came over to introduce them to some regulars she’d been at a table with.

 

“Jake, Tom, Jason, this is the infamous Dean Winchester and his husband Cas.”

 

“Husband? Thought you were a ladies man,” the one named Tom gruffed.

 

Dean bristled but kept his cool. “They been coming at me from both locker rooms for years. Took a real man to steal my heart and make me settle down.”

 

Tom shrugged. “Not too many married hunters these days.” The subject was dropped.

 

“You here looking for a job? It’s been quiet these past few months. Those British assholes thinned out the herd while they were here. Heard you thinned them out pretty good, too.” Jason shifted the conversation.

 

“No job. On our honeymoon. And that was my kid brother Sammy who led the charge on them. They were killing hunters. Taking down the quiet types too, the ones that help police their own.”

 

“Yeah. Had a ‘vegan’ vamp squatting around these parts. Worked part time in the butcher shop for the beef blood and some pocket money. He’d sniff out the thirsty ones and put us on the trail. Shame when we found his head washed up on the shore.” The other hunters nodded.

 

“You know, I can put you guys in touch with Sam. He wants to build up a network. Keep everybody safe if a new Big Bad rolls up.” Dean grabbed a napkin and scribbled down a couple cell numbers.

 

They were invited to stay at the table when their food came up. Cas had been mostly quiet the whole time, letting Dean run the conversation. The gruff one, Tom finally asked him a question directly.

 

“You a hunter before you met up with the Winchesters?”

 

“No. I fell into the life because of them. They were helping people and I realized I had a higher purpose to join them. They’re my family.” He thought it best to not indulge his own past as a supernatural being.

 

“Lose some kin?” Jason asked. He seemed the most tactful of the group.

 

“I have a daughter. She’s twenty. She’s been coming into her own as a hunter. We...we lost her mother to a Grigori.”

 

Angie put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve all lost people.”

 

Dean flexed his arms. “Alright. Enough shop talk for one night. It’s a vacation. We need to hit the liquor store for some beer for the mini fridge. Nice meeting everybody.” He stood and pulled Cas up. He settled the check at the bar and waved at the table of hunters.

 

After hitting the convenience store for beer and snacks they retired to their room to change. Dean wanted to get in a couple laps in the pool but Cas just wanted to lay back in a lounge chair and look at the stars.

 

“I don’t think Tom approved of us,” Cas mused.

 

Dean came to the side of the pool. “I’d have knocked him on his ass if he said anything outright homophobic.”

 

“I know that, Dean. We’ve just spent so much time in a bubble with our family. I’d forgotten we wouldn’t be readily accepted by some.”

 

“Hey. You’ve never cared about any of that stuff. I’m the one who had to get over his gay panic bullshit. That closet door is dangling from a hinge, okay? I’m not gonna hide us from anybody. Even if my old man got zapped back to life tomorrow I’d tell him to accept it or go to hell.”

 

Cas slinked off the chair and dipped his legs in the pool. “I didn't mean to upset you, Dean. I know you aren’t ashamed of me, of us. You handled Tom well. I’m proud of you. I was just reflecting on what I’ve learned about society.”

 

“I’m sorry I got riled up. I love you, Cas.”

 

“I love you too, Dean. Now, are you satisfied with your swim? I’d like to go to bed soon.”

 

“You’re going to be as bow legged as me if keep dragging me to bed.”

 

***

 

Five days came and went too fast. Cas had a box full of shells he’d collected and washed. They took a ton of selfies on the beach and got up early to watch the sunrise together. They bought a few souvenirs to take back to their family. Dean was only mildly sunburnt due to Castiel’s diligence with the sun block.

 

They were tired by the time they got back to the bunker. They left the bags in the car and trudged in through the garage. Dean still mounted the energy to sweep Cas off his feet to carry him over the threshold. He set him down and gave him one last sensual kiss before announcing their return to Sam.

 

“Nice shorts,” he snickered.

 

“Eat me. Things been okay around here?”

 

“Got a couple calls from some new friends of yours. Have a working vacation?”

 

“Nope. Just a little networking.”

 

“Well, good thing you’re rested. I picked us up a case.”

 

Dean put his arm around Cas and walked with him to the war room. “Let’s get to work.”


End file.
